Shifu is Anti-Sora's Prisoner
Kairi rode on until she reached a mansion. "What is this place?" Kairi wondered. Spirit then let out a worried yell, and Kairi calmed him down. "Steady." Kairi said. Then, beyond the rusty gate, Kairi noticed Shifu's scarf on the ground. She opened the gates and went inside and picked up the scarf. "Shifu..." She said quietly. Meanwhile inside, Naruto paced back and forth past Taku, who had his arms crossed. "Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Naruto said, "You had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. And let him pet Artemis." "I was just trying to be nice." Taku said, and Naruto rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Kairi had just entered the foyer and called, "Hello? Is anyone here?" She then went up the staircase and every room she went into, she called for Shifu. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Serena was washing dishes and Rini ran into the room up to her. "Mother! You'll never believe what I saw." Rini said out of breath, "There's a girl in the castle." Serena turned towards Rini and said, "Rini, could you quit making stories up? It's so old now that it's not even funny anymore." "I'm serious, mother. I saw her." Rini insisted. "Oh, come on." Serena said and she went back to washing her dishes. At that moment, a black fox with two tails named Slasher came into the room. "Serena, I saw a girl in the mansion." Slasher said. "See? I told ya." Rini said as she smirked. Back with Naruto and Taku... "Irresponsible, waxy-eared, pea-brained..." As Naruto said this, Taku got out a hand puppet of Naruto and started mimicking Naruto with it as Taku had his eyes crossed. "Shifu?" Kairi's voice called and Taku and Naruto turned toward a doorway to see Kairi passing by. "Did you see that?" Taku asked, turning towards Naruto. Then, they looked around the corner and saw Kairi going down the corridor. Taku gasped. "It's a girl!" He exclaimed. "I know it's a girl." Naruto said irritably. "Don't you see? She's the one!" Taku exclaimed happily, "The girl that we've been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!" He then ran off after her with Naruto running after him, saying, "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" The two foxes opened a door that Kairi had passed by. When Kairi came that way, Naruto hid behind the door while Taku ran up the steps that led to the prisoner tower. "Hello? Is someone here?" Kairi called and she heard Naruto running up the steps and she called as she went up the steps, "Wait! I'm looking for my brother! I..." Naruto poked his head out from behind the door, watching Kairi rush up the steps. When Kairi reached the top, she looked around. Taku hid behind a pillar. "Well, that's funny. I'm sure there was someone..." Kairi wondered, and she called, "Is anyone here?" "Kairi?" Shifu's voice called from the prison door. "Shifu!" Kairi exclaimed. She picked up a torch and went over to Shifu's prison door and Shifu poked his head out. "H- h- how did you find me?" Shifu asked. "Oh, your hands are like ice." Kairi said, feeling Shifu's cold hands as Shifu coughed. "I have to get you out of here." "Kairi. I want you to leave this place." Shifu said. "Who did this to you?" Kairi demanded. "No time to explain." Shifu exclaimed, "You must go! Now!" "No. I won't leave you." Kairi argued. The next thing she knew, a black arm pulled Kairi, causing her to toss her torch away. "What are you doing here?" The voice growled. It was the same heartless that Shifu had encountered the night before. "Kairi! Run!" Shifu yelled. "Who's there? Who are you?" Kairi asked nervously as she looked around. She could see nothing in the darkness. The only light in the room was a light that came in from a hole in the roof. "I am Anti-Sora, the master of this mansion." The gruff voice of the heartless, now known as Anti-Sora, replied. "I've come for my brother." Kairi said, "Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?" "Then, he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Anti-Sora growled. "But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Kairi pleaded. "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Anti-Sora responded and he began to walk away. Category:Fan Fiction